This invention relates generally to tailgates and more particularly to a tailgate which can assume any of three different positions on the back end of a truck or other vehicle having an open cargo compartment.
The load beds of pickup trucks and similar vehicles having open cargo compartments are normally equipped with tailgates which can be opened and closed about a hinge axis. In the open position, the tailgate essentially forms an extension of the bed of the vehicle. When cargo is carried in the bed, the tailgate is normally closed and latched in the closed position to retain the cargo in the bed of the vehicle. The tailgate can usually be moved from the vehicle to permit the installation of a camper top.
When the tailgate is in the closed position, it assumes a vertical orientation and impedes the smooth flow of air through the bed area of the vehicle. The closed tailgate thus creates considerable air drag and turbulence which detracts significantly from the fuel economy of the vehicle. As a result, it is not uncommon for vehicle owners to drive either with the tailgate open or removed completely in order to reduce the air drag and increase the fuel economy. Both of these practices are hazardous.
When the vehicle is driven with the tailgate open, the tailgate extends to the rear beyond the rear bumper. Consequently, the rear bumper is unable to perform its normal function of receiving forces which are applied to the back end of the vehicle. Driving with the tailgate open creates such dangerous conditions that it is unlawful in some areas. In what would otherwise be minor rear end collisions, the open tailgate can cause undue damage and personal injury, and it can severely aggravate the damage and injury resulting from more serious accidents. Aside from safety considerations, the appearance of the vehicle suffers when it is driven with the tailgate open.
The practice of removing the tailgate completely in order to reduce air drag is equally undesirable. It detracts from the appearance of the vehicle and is inconvenient in that it requires the owner to manually remove and store the tailgate and to replace it when loads are to be hauled in the vehicle bed. This practice is also potentially dangerous because the temptation exists for the operator of the vehicle to perform hauling operations without replacing the tailgate. If this occurs, there is a strong possibility that the load may fall out of the cargo compartment and thereby create a serious safety problem.